the anodites from hell
by Slickladymam
Summary: anodites are not always same there are ones are hated evan by there own kind but this not going to stop her fighting for what she is. sorry for the bad sumary
1. Chapter 1

the anodite stood there whatching the mana rings fly across her planet.  
she was trying to get the things they said and and did to her to her out her mind.  
they said they were going to lock her away in some were just because the people the same type as herwere unstabul and tended to go the darker side of there nature.  
she wasnt going to stand for it any longer. she is going to leave this place and make a home of her own.  
weather the new new planet liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The anodite stod and gazed into the hevens there would be a new home.  
She had to go or they would cage her away or even kil her.  
Just because she was stronger then they were.  
She knew what she was going to leave behind her sister the only one she could trust.  
Her friend,ha some friend there the ones that told of exsitence to there kind.  
She hated them,in soden rush of anger she corsed a huge mana exsplosion and left nothing but a crater in the planet crust.  
she sensed some one coming up to her.  
"WHAT YOU DOING"Cresy shouted at Willsay Willsay tured round to see a green anodite with short light green mana tenticuls covering part of her white eyes on each side,  
smileing at her.  
"Don't that to me or you end like that crater over there"willsay said in playful manner.  
She was going to miss her older sis, when they would play togther with Meka and Devon.  
that was some of her hapest time of her life ,until she found out what she was relly like and grew to be hated by her own kind.  
"It's time to come home the anodite elders want you for some reson." the green anodite spook "I come home coplel minets i just want to look to at sky a little longer" willsay said putting a false smile trying to keep her sister happy.  
"Ok,but home soon" the anodite said giveing her younger sis hug and then flew off back to her home.  
Willsay stud up and began to fly of her planet surface and into the Blackness of space.  
Willsay turned to look at planet one last.  
"Pleasse don't hate me for what i'm about to do sis,if i stay here i will end up like the rest of the people simalure to me, i don't want that to happen"  
And with a tear in her eye she flew away from the place she called home.  
she was flying to place where she told about when she was little,a place called Earth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Willsay had flown for a days until she reached earth. The atmosphere here felt different to her than it did anodyne. It made a little sick but it was normal for her kind they fly without stopping for a rest but she knew she had to leave her home.

Willsay landed small forest not far from a town. She absorb the mana around her to create a human body for herself to so she could blend in with the rest of the people here. She made her form rather simple, short dark hair that covered her right, slightly tanned skin and reddish brown eyes. She walk into town it seemed different to story s her grandmother and her old friend had told her about earth. Her grandmother came here in the 1940s during world war 2 telling say she disguised her self as a singer so she could cheer up the men who were fighting at war. That one thing Willsay wanted to hear was one her grandmas old singles when she was on earth. Willsay felt a power similar to her not far away but she dismissed it as many other aliens came to earth. And if it tried to come near her. She would it wish it hadn t. As she walked around town she saw and old public park with a pound.  
She felt little rest from the all travailing she had done. Sitting by the pound it reminded her of an old friend she had who was an outcast just like because she was different. Her was Asuimi she was aquadite and was forced to live on one of the many moons of anodyne. The first time she meet Asuimi was when Asumi snuck up on Willsay out of curiosity. They both turned round and saw each other and screamed because they had seen something like each other before. Willsay had fainted out shock and asumi had to spend an hour trying to wake Willsay up and when she did they d both of them laughed at each other and played eacher since then.

Willsay enjoyed looking back on the good times it helped move on though the bad times. By then Willsay had fallen a sleep until she felt that power again. She waked feeling the pain of a mana disk hitting her.  
She turned a round to see a purple anodite hafe breed with long pink hair steering at her angrily.

why is it where ever I go, I always find people like you wanting to kill me


	4. Chapter 4

" **why is it where ever I go, I always find people like you wanting to kill me" Willsay shouted at the pink haired anodite in front her. **

**Every where she looked people running and screaming.**

"**it's time eradicate you from my site" the pinked haired anodite mocked.**

"**There too many people here if you fight me here some one could hurt" Willsay shouted at her.**

"**I don't care what happens to them, they can die for all I care, I only care of getting rid of you" the hafe breed said.**

" **WHY YOU ARAGENT LITTLE ….. FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Willsay said angrily.**

**Willsay warped the reality around her and the hafe breed. The area around them began to swish and swirl to make sure in them fight minimal damage was done around them.**

**The red anodite sifted her form to her energy shelf **

**The hafe breed threw mana orbs at her but Willsay simply blocked with a shield.**

"**you call that an attack, let me show how it's done" Willsay laughed something in side her enjoyed the thrill of battle the dark part of her nature ,that part she hated.**

**Willsay lunched mana bombs at the her sending the pink haired anodite flying.**

**This angered the hafe, she threw punches, kicks and mana disks at Willsay, but Willsay kept dogging them. The hafe breed threw one more kick at her but the red anodite grabbed her leg and spun her around lunching her into the air. Willsay flew past the hafe breed and kicked her in the back sending her back to ground with a thud leaving a big a crater in the ground.**

"**Your relly weak hafe breed you relly think you can beat like that when you attacks are based pure instinct" Willsay said while laughing " I relly enjoying this , your making this to easy for me I expected more from you."**

"**I had enough of why don't you just die already" the hafe breed said.**

**Willsay watched as the pink haired anodite starting to glowing green she changed her form. The hafe breed had changed into a plant like creature with leaf wings ,antennas and vines and flowers wrapped around her. **

"**attack her now" the plant girl said. **

**Willsay saw tow insects flapping a round her she knocked them away.**

**But the plant girl sent vines up at her wrapping them around her resting her movement.**

" **Not so weak now are we the plant girl said.**

"**don't under estimate me" **

**Willsay started absorbing mana around her. lightning were starting charge around. Then soundly burst out once burning the vines and sending the plant girl flying burning her.**

**Willsay walked up to her shooting a mana lightning bolt at her. The plant girl screamed in pain.**

"**how can you beat me like that" the plant girl said screaming.**

"**like I said not to under estimate me, now tell me why did you attack me or I will course you more pain or even kill you." will said in darker tone. **


End file.
